The Adventure of Lord Hale and the Nogitsune Captain
by hellsbells101
Summary: Stiles knew he was being rude but pointed at the man lying on the deck of his ship, "That is Lord Peter Hale. I told you to steal the Hale Artefact not a Hale!" Slash and pirate AU. (Or the writer did not know how much she needed a Steter/Potc fusion until this was spawned.)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles awoke with a sore head. Yep, definitely a good night. They were on Tortuga having fun and Scott - his first mate, had challenged him to a drinking game. Why oh why did he drink with a werewolf? All his rum is gone now and his heart is sad. He needed to do something Pirate-y. It was the best hangover cure he knew.

"I'm bored."

Scott turned to him with a worried look and started to shake his head. "No." He looked scared at even the notion. "The last time you said that Braedon had to help you out."

Stiles shrugged, why did he pick a first mate who was so preachy? Yes they'd been in a jam at the end. It helped being a friend of the goddess of the seas. The mortals were to call her Braedon in this age as she'd grown bored of Calypso. Stiles figured as she was a Goddess she could do what she liked and he'd call her whatever she asked.

Stiles was oh so bored. He was in the mood for a challenge. He knew exactly what his aim for the week would be. It was about time he finally managed to break the curse on the rest of the crew.

Braedon liked Stiles because he was never stupid or disrespectful. He had the potential to become a god if he came into six more tails - she was already a goddess. She tilted her head, blatant in her curiosity. "You have something for me?"

Stiles grinned and held it up to her hands, this was an old family heirloom. He didn't mind. It was one trinket in return for his crew's happiness and health. It was an easy trade in the end.

She took the blade from him. It was pretty and ornate as it was deadly. The sword was forged in Japan five hundred years earlier. The bone handle of the sword was hand-carved ivory depicting a warrior scene.

"You like?"

She looked up grinning, "It is stunning but this is a piece of your ancestry."

He shrugged it off. He liked her all the more for reminding him. "I can steal more wealth but I need valuable information and I am not rude."

She cocked her head to the side once again, trying to figure out what it might be. "You have your magic now so I know you are not in trouble."

Stiles shook his head, for he was not in trouble. He had spent a formative two years travelling with Braedon and learning his own gifts when he was 16. It stood him in good stead with all his outrageous Pirate behaviour.

"I'm not in trouble Brae',"

She had perfected her bitch please look long before he was even born so he started laughing. Damn he didn't know how she could be so judgemental with such tiny eyebrows. "So what is it?"

"I need to reverse the curse on my crew Brae ... if you have any information I can use to help ... I would be grateful."

She shook her head in amusement. He was one of the honest to god, good pirates out there. She could admit that she had a soft for him because of it. "I prefer when you come to me with questions about how you can use the sea in your illusions to hide ships."

He smiled as that trick had been epic. He had perhaps annoyed her naval's majesty one too many times. It was not hard to figure out when they had sent Commodore Chris Argent after him. He was a damn good ship captain and had hunted him down with ruthless efficiency. Stiles had a vivid fun memory of the expression on Argent's face through his magnifier. Imagine how he might react if a massive galleon with black sails had disappeared right in front of him.

"That was good." He said, smug grin deserved Stiles figured.

She snorts. "They can't stop the transformations ... Once a change like that occurs it cannot be undone."

Stiles nodded as he had suspected that was the case. He knew Scott might not like it but his friend would have to learn to suck up his disappointment. "I guessed that but what I want is to give them their minds back and control when they transform."

It was a noble goal. One you would never expect from a creature who fed on chaos to survive but there it was. Braedon had known many of the Kitsunes from the line of Segukuchi. "You need this."

She had given in to the inevitability of it all. She knew Stiles too well. If she did not help him he would go about a plan all on his lonesome anyway. It was how he worked. She sketched the talismen. "Spill the blood of the inflicted werewolves over this talisman. Once placed with the stolen treasure, control they will have once again over transformations."

Stiles hoped so as it was something he hated. He would protect his crew every full moon if necessary. He never liked having to restrain his crew in manacles in the brig so that they didn't hurt themselves. Still Stiles did not have another solution. He was smart enough to know that no matter how many tricks he played, he had no solution. This was beyond his current level of magicks and would be for centuries even so he sort help.

Stiles watched as the crew listened to what he was saying. He could have sworn he's given simple instructions to follow. The treasure he'd asked for them to steal would help him break their curse. He hadn't told them of the plan until he had more elements. All he had right now was a growing headache. He'd chosen to oversee the chaos from his ship so he could help should they run into trouble. He could feed on the chaos and use it to create illusions that will see them all safe.

"Is this the treasure you need?" Erica asked him. She could see the raiding party was coming back to the ship.

Stiles smiled at one of his closest friends. "I hope so."

He was doing this for them all. When he had found them they had been feral and wild, running on his island escape. It seemed their previous Captain had decided to ignore the warnings on the treasure.

As a result, Deucalion and his entire crew got cursed with the worst type of lycanthropy. Not one of his crew got spared. As a result - whenever there was a full moon they would lose all control of their mind and bodies becoming a wolf. Some of the crew had responded to the harsh methods of working under this new type of Captain. The crew who now ran with him had too much of their humanity left. They did not subscribe to the new raping / pillaging programme so complained.

Deucalion had listened to what they had to say and then dumped them on Stiles getaway island. He had not been happy to find his rum stock gone. In fact, he had pouted and made them scrub Roscoe from top to bottom to say sorry. He was not the type to run them through with his Katana.

His now second didn't understand. At the time he'd asked,

"Why didn't you kill us?"

Stiles snorted. They had been feral killer wolves not five minutes ago and now they looked like little puppies. "You would have made my blade dirty. This way I get revenge and a clean ship."

"It can't be that simple."

Stiles tilted his head to the side, "Sure it can. I have a ship. I need a crew and your captain tossed you aside. Sounds like fate to me."

Stiles loved it when a plan came together.

Of course, over there five years together the crews confidence had grown. They lost the kicked puppy look and he adored every single member of his crew, even Whittemore. The 'ladies' of the crew scared him and cared for him in equal measure. No one would dare tell Lydia Martin or Erica Reyes that pirating was a male only vocation. He figured the stupid person would escape with their lives if his friends were in a good mood.

The plan was foolproof ... or at least it should have been.

Stiles looked at the guy who fallen onto his ship. He was hot in that aristocratic way but lust soon fell to horror. After all, he kind of wanted to keel haul who had ever being stupid enough to kidnap the governor's brother.

"What is it Captain?"

Stiles sighed in frustration. He had the huge urge to punch something but there was no way he was going to hurt his beloved Black Roscoe.

He pinched his nose as he asked, "Pray tell me who has a death wish?"

"I don't follow Stiles," Scott answered, looking confused with his adorable puppy look.

Stiles knew he was being rude but pointed at the man lying on the deck of his ship, "That is Lord Peter Hale. I told you to steal the Hale Artefact not a Hale!"

The guy in question sat up and Stiles had to shake his enchantment. The Lord was sexy that was for sure. He had the reputation of a pirate but still kept the name of a so-called gentleman. In fact, Stiles might be a little bit jealous.

Hale spoke, "So you are the great Captain Stilinski."

Stiles started to laugh, he liked the way the Lord said his name. It made him all shivery, "You have heard of me." He asked, fluttering his lashes, falling onto his mother's tricks. She was a stunning fox who had the world fall at her feet. She could have had anyone she wanted but she fell for a Naval captain, John Stilinski. His mother was a vixen and thunder kitsune. She had figured out early on Stiles was a Nogitsune with his predilection for chaos. Stiles was curious just what Lord Hale had to say.

"I know that Commodore Argent can't say your name without cursing." Peter said it with so much amusement that he was not mad.

Stiles could admit he was flattered, "I did not think that I would rate as anything more than an annoyance."

Peter was looking at him like he was rum. He was feeling more than a few tingles himself. The man explained, "Something about hiding your ship from him in open water."

Stiles smirked unwilling to reveal his secrets. His magic and tails did come in handy when he needed to get him and his crew out of a tight spot. He was young to have three tails. He had been precocious from his birth. He had been born with two tails which was unheard of but after his mother's death he grew another one. He was just under 21 years old and had more tails than many of his peers who had 300 years of age behind them.

"Well as cute as you are ... You won't get my secrets from me," Stiles had to say.

"You think I'm cute?" Peter said with delight. This situation was singing in his favour. He liked the look of the pirate captain.

Stiles snorted, "Nuns think you're handsome from what I have read."

The crew had frozen in shock. Their captain never took to new people the way he had taken to Peter Hale. There must be something more about the man than his ability to throw a party.

"Well what are you planning?"

Stiles shrugged and ignoring the looks of shock he explained. "There is some cursed treasure out there. Most of my crew came to me cursed thanks to running with Deucalion. I am aiming to help them."

Peter was more intrigued than flirtatious right now. He had heard Deucalion was after the treasure of Beacon Island. The dread captain had gained the map through nefarious means. The Alpha had been so sure he had the right things in place. Peter remembered Deucalion had come to Talia for help in retrieving the treasure.

"Just how does a human come to have a crew of feral wolves working for him?" Peter asked in curiosity. He was not able to get off the ship as despite his strong nature they were well out to sea right now. He would not be able to swim that far.

Peter watched the captain's face change. Stiles' eyes seemed to sink into his face and shadows surround them. His eyes looked amber beta bright too which isn't attractive.

"Who said anything about being human?" The Captain asked with bemusement.

"What are you then?" Peter challenged.

Stiles grinned, "Well that is a mighty personal question Lord Hale." Showing he was still an asshole, "We have not even had dinner yet."

His flirting got cut short much to Stiles' annoyance. The canon shooting across his bow was more important than Lord Blue Eyes. He started bellowing orders. "Danny get him below deck!"

Not a moment later a second command followed. "Lydia make them regret shooting at my Roscoe!"

The pretty strawberry blondes evil smirk was the last thing Peter saw before he went below deck. He heard cheering so he was guessing that his quick rescue would not be achievable. Good. He didn't want to go away from the cute captain and his interesting crew.

This was way more fun than winding his sister up. He hated staying in the stuffy port where everyone looked down their nose at him for wanting to have fun. He was a werewolf Lord but he couldn't help but feel a kindred spirit with the crew but especially the captain. Yeah he had plans for the pretty captain - at this point, he was not too fussy on who ravaged whom.


	2. Chapter 2

The first bomb aimed at his ship caught him unaware. Stiles snarled in anger as that was the only free shot anyone would ever get at his ship. He felt the Void in his nature coming to the fore, if someone wanted a fight with him.

Bring it.

He would give them a true taste of chaos. He was way better at it. He'd made chaos into an art form over the last few years. He was glad that Peter was down below deck during this encounter. The last thing he needed was a distraction in the form of a blue-eyed menace of a werewolf. Stiles could seduce him later ... After he'd killed the edjits aiming at his boat.

Stiles used his spyglass to see who had the temerity to shoot at his boat. He couldn't help his bright eye smile,

"It's Deucalion!"

Perfect. That was the first bit of good news in this entire disaster. Stiles had moderated his response thinking it may be the British Navy. As it was _just_ the dread pirate Deucalion - he could kill him extra hard. In fact the British Navy would reward him for killing Deucalion ... Maybe. If they could get over the fact he was a filthy pirate.

"Lydia make them pay!"

He adored his red-headed friend. If Stiles had liked the female persuasion, he would have found all the treasure in the world to keep her at his side. Lydia was one hell of a woman and he felt she was born out of her time. She was clever than most men and in a pinch - her scream could get you out of a jam.

He could see Lydia's evil smirk despite the wind and the rain. She was the armoury expert on his ship and her order's obeyed as if she was Stiles. "Load the howler!"

Peter would give his claws for a weapon like the howler. It would make even hunters think twice about hunting the wolves. He watched as the devilish red haired woman made the order. She was a genius! The bomb had burrowed into the hull. He had assumed it was a dud to begin with.

It was so not.

The bomb burrowed into the hull and then exploded. The ship shattered into tiny pieces. It was beauty in its most destructive form. Way better than any firework celebration Talia organised.

Cheers rang across the deck. Peter could see it was an overwhelming victory for the pirate crew. Almost as if by magic the storm that had settled over the ship with the first shot dissipated.

"Clear my ship up!" Stiles ordered but in a good mood.

"Aye aye captain!"

Peter watched as the amber eyed enigma came below deck. It was incredible to watch as the shadows disappeared around his eyes. The Captain was way too pretty for his own good. It didn't help that he was flush with victory. Peter wanted to nibble on those cherry red lips and see if they tasted as sweet as they looked.

"We won!"

Peter chuckled, "Yes you did. Deucalion has been a thorn in my pack's side for quite a while."

Stiles snorted, "He's more than a damn thorn." He knew it might not be good taste but added, "On the upside he's dead."

"That he is." Peter decided for once to play a big gamble and was honest. "I would like to get to know you."

Stiles fluttered his eyelashes, "But you are a Lord ..." If Peter was serious then he should learn that he was an asshole. "... and I'm a dirty pirate."

"Is that supposed to put me off?" Peter took a liberty and pulled the captain closer into an intimate embrace. He knew he was smirking, "You've read about me in the paper." Peter was serious and he wanted Stiles to see that was true.

Stiles saw Peter's look change, dare he saw the infamous scoundrel looked earnest. Oh boy was the werewolf was smooth. He was saying this when he himself was a Nogitsune. He gripped Peter's hand in his, "Let me show you my ship."

Peter could see Stiles' love for his ship and crew as he got the tour. Peter could tell this was no ordinary ship and he said this as a werewolf. The crew were not Navy and yet they had more respect and discipline than Argent's ship. He gave an honest assessment when he said, "This is impressive," to Stiles.

It was worth it for the bright smile it earned Peter. If he was being honest he was struggling to reconcile a few things. He knew Stiles' reputation was on par with his own when it came to notoriety. The Nogitsune reigned terror down on heads who made the mistake of crossing him. Yet, here was a young Captain who looked after a pack and was trying to help him. Peter decided to got with his gut and went with it. His wolf was screaming things like _mate_ at him.

Peter was finding it harder and harder to remember he was a gentleman as Talia kept reminding him. Every time the Captain smiled, Peter wanted to do terrible debauched things to him. He was trying to wait until they at least had dinner.

Stiles responded to the compliment with a smirk, "Flatterer." The blush gave away how pleased he was by the comment.

Peter smirked, "No for once I speak nothing but the truth."

"I bet you say that to all your captors," was the sarcastic response from the pretty Captain.

"None of them were as pretty as you." Peter assured him.

Stiles pouted, he was a pirate. He was not pretty as he was not a girl. This was not how he imagined his day going. He had had such a perfect plan too. Lord Peter Hale was definitely not the plan but he was one Stiles was getting behind.

The Lord was circling him, "Don't pout like that ... You make me forget I am suppose to be a gentleman."

Stiles bit a lip. He knew what Peter was offering here and God did he want it. He could admit if only to himself, the Lord hit everyone of his likes. They were now at Stiles' cabin and he had no compunction in bringing Peter inside. He went straight for his drink chest and pulled two generous tumblers. He held one up to his kind-of-guest, "Rum?"

Peter raised his glass, "To dead enemies!"

Stiles grinned, "Here here."

The silence that followed should have been awkward but it wasn't. Peter had observed several things since coming on board. First thing was Stiles cared about his crew and they were loyal in return. In fact, the crew looked at the Captain like he was there Alpha. Peter found himself wanting to help the young captain. Well it might be helping, or, just the chance to stay close and seduce the Captain. All his instincts were still screaming _mate._

Peter sat back, lounging like this was his cabin and not Stiles'. "So tell me ... Why did your crew steal me?"

Stiles could hear the curiosity in Peter's voice. He had a good solid plan. He'd planned on just taking the Hale artefact and avoiding all the drama. Plus, he was not too sure how werewolves would greet him. He'd found that supernatural creatures tended to love or loathe him. With Peter's help, it might be that he would get the artefact handed to him. No stealing - It was a novel concept for the pirate. Stiles slid next to Peter on his seat and having nothing to lose explained the story of how his crew came to him.

Stiles finished telling the story and Peter knew he was in trouble. He was incredible and didn't even know it. Stiles could do anything with his powers and he chose to nurture a feral crew of werewolves. Lust was growing into something far greater and far scarier.

Peter had been with the pirate crew for a few days and there had been no sign of his family. He would be lying if he had to pretend to be sad. He wasn't.

Stiles was something else. They had slept together on the first night not wanting to deny themselves pleasure. They found much to their consternation that even after one spectacular night of sex. Where they would admit to enjoying many bouts in many positions. It was a match made in heaven (or maybe something else) as Stiles was insatiable and Peter was a werewolf.

Peter was not awoke in a pleasant way. A crying shame considering his bed companion instead he heard a loud screech. For many, they would assume a bird, or, some terrible creature was rising from the depths of the sea. Peter knew better even after only a few days, "How has Jackson upset the fair Lydia?"

Stiles awoke frowning. He should be able to wake up in a manner befitting a Pirate Captain. He didn't care, he stretched up pressing against Peter unashamed. "It may be a Kraken?"

When the first mate, Scott came tumbling through the door terrified. It was obvious there would be no morning pleasure. Scott had heard the final comment of his captain. "Do you not fear Lydia's wrath."

Stiles rolled his eyes and reminded his friend. "Captain."

Peter wondered what made the armoury expert so fearsome. "Why?"

Stiles shrugged, "Lydia is a banshee on top of her good looks and genius. Let us go to the galley so I can fix this.

Peter watched the crew eat their food but also hang off every word of their Captain. Stiles was laying out a plan that could be their salvation. Peter got it as he would hate to go feral - the notion was sickening. One of the things being from a large pack was there was a limited risk of going Omega.

Stiles explained to the crew, "I can't stop the curse but I can transform it using Calypso's advice."

Jackson was wide-eyed, "The Goddess of the sea helped?"

Stiles used to that reaction whenever he mentioned his old friend just shrugged it off. "She prefers Braedon in this age but she is a good friend."

Erica didn't care, "You've always made interesting friends captain." She said the last bit with a suggestive smirk in Peter's direction.

Scott was keen, "So what are we doing?"

"I need a location so we set off for Tortuga. "

Tortuga was a heaving, sprawling mess. The smell. The people. The Pirates. It made for a fabulous debauched city where you could have the most fun if you were brave enough to take it. Stiles loved the place as it had no airs or graces and you could be yourself. It was refreshing for lack of a better word.

His crew were having the evening for fun. He didn't need them any longer as he had the location for the cursed treasure.

Peter was standing by his side. He was no longer a captive, not even an ally. Stiles' had yet to say it a loud to his crew but they had found his soulmate. He looked at Peter and saw his partner for life. It was a scary thought.

His lover turned to him, "What is it?"

Stiles grinned, he had his epiphany and it was only fair to share, "I want you more than rum Lord Hale."

It was worth the confession. He had yet to see Peter lost for words, even in the throes of passion.

"You just want my virtue." Peter snarked right back, showing how perfect they were for each other.

Stiles relaxed at the easy banter. "It was more like the other way round."

Peter could see the chapel. It was crazy. He had only known Stiles a few pleasurable days. There was the bit where he knew Talia would freak about the match - a pirate with a gentleman. Well Peter was a gentleman even if it was name only. He wanted Stiles more than he wanted power - if that wasn't love then Peter didn't know what was.

"Let me make an honest pirate of you." Peter said giving into the urge.

Stiles eyes widened in surprise caught off guard. He loved that Peter could keep up with him on an intellectual level. He squashed down the hope until he was sure Peter was serious and not drunk. "You up to the challenge?"

Peter knew the answer, "Yes I'm the only one up to the task."

Stiles had lived for everyone else. He had taken on the burden of Captain and made sure his crew had stayed sane. It was no easy burden.

"I'm game if you are."

Peter awoke with his limbs tangled with Stiles. He was still in awe of the way this powerful creature had chosen to marry him. He had also mated with him last night as well.

Stiles opened his eyes, burrowing closer into Peter. He could get use to this. The sea could be a cold and unforgiving mistress and Peter was like sleeping next to a fire. He'd found out he had the passion to match a raging fire too. He was more than okay with it.

Peter smirked at him, "Morning dear husband."

Stiles checked his powers and sure enough there was a mate bond blossoming. Stiles didn't regret getting married even feeling the pain in his neck.

Stiles could feel the tension coiled in Peter. Stiles was guessing that Peter might be scared of Stiles rejecting him now he was sober. Bless the werewolf. Stiles may love his rum but he would never lose that much control. Feeling generous, Stiles chose not to tease his mate. It was the great sex. Stiles didn't give Peter time to overthink the situation. He was bending over to steal a soul-searing kiss.

Peter reacted in an instant, kissing back. A delicious battle of dominance ensued. Stiles had broken the curse on his crew and now he deserved honeymoon sex. They tumbled into Scott who was looking worried. "Err Captain ... Lord Hale's relatives are on the deck demanding his return."

Stiles snorted, "They can't have him but don't worry I will explain it."

His niece and nephew were on the deck of their ship. Peter was most put out; he'd just been about to indulge in some fantastic sex with his husband. It had been a day and it was not getting old anytime soon. He was now a married man.

He tried to not sound disapproving as he asked his relations. "What are you doing here?"

Derek's disapproval was clear as day, with those eyebrows of doom. "We're here to get you away from the filthy pirates."

His nephew needed to learn how to have fun. He would do good to spend a week or so on the ship. He didn't bother to hide his grin as he put his arm around his husband. "But I like the filthy pirates."

Stiles snickered in response, "I'm likable."

"You're the Nogitsune. You bring chaos wherever you go," his nephew retorted.

Stiles frowned, "That is fucking speciest you hypocritical little brooding werewolf."

Laura had said nothing, she was too busy laughing. She was not going to be the one to tell her mother that she had got exactly what she had hoped for. Uncle Peter had found his mate and was willing to settle down. The only trouble was the mate in question was a Nogitsune by birth and a renowned pirate.

Laura thought he was perfect for Uncle Peter. She decided that laughing was the way to go. "Can I be there when you tell mom?"

 _Talia wasn't too impressed. It was true but she gave Peter's mate the artefact to help break the curse so Stiles was chalking it up as a win. He tried to be good he did. In the end, Stiles made a quick breakaway from port citing an Argent sighting._

 _The pranks were epic. It was too bad he couldn't feed off it but Peter and he laughed for days having read the reports._

However feel free to check out my Tumblr and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
